


[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 春夜梦

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 马鲛向，室友设定，肉渣儿，甜掉牙
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo





	[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 春夜梦

迪诺是被猫的声音吵醒的。

二月。这正是春天，气温刚刚脱离寒冷，夜里有温润的小雨，生命勃发，欲望高涨。野猫们抓紧时间寻求伴侣，一到晚上宿舍楼下便传来凄厉而放荡的嚎叫。青春期的少年们纷纷互相嘲笑对方春心悸动，未来的黑手党从不愿意接受校规管束，时有先驱者在众人热切的围观里带着女孩溜出学校，反正附近不缺酒店和旅馆。十几岁的少女已经开始发育出窈窕的身段，制服遮不住的浑圆曲线让血气方刚的男生们浮想联翩。于是常有人夜不归宿，学生宿舍一到夜里就格外冷清，成群的野猫们因此更加猖獗，俨然把宿舍后面的绿化带当成它们的酒店和旅馆。每夜吵得楼上的人难以安眠，便不时有羡慕嫉妒恨（？）的小伙子从高处投掷啤酒瓶或可乐罐，奈何猫咪敏捷而狡黠，局部战争片刻之后，那些春情荡漾的嚎叫又响彻起来。

然后，迪诺便被吵醒了。

他睁开眼睛，房间里一片昏暗，除了窗口投在地面的一方夜光。他迷迷糊糊地从床边的柜子上抓起手表，好半天才把视线焦点对到表面上。时间滴滴答答地指向一点，荧光色的表盘告诉他现在已经过了午夜，因此他又迷糊了十几秒，这才想起，凑巧已经是新的一天了，凑巧这天还是他的生日。寝室里除了他之外并没有其他人，窗外的野猫像婴儿哭泣一般嗷嗷狂叫，作为生日的伴奏显得格外凄厉。

百无聊赖的生日啊，他想，预计着明天将会收到罗马里奥送来的一条领带或者手表或者别的什么东西，以及无数来自其他同学的讽刺和拳脚。

即使继承家业也无法修正软脚虾的形象。在他尚未成功将家族复兴的这段时间里，永远会有不怀好意的校友将他当成沙包——里包恩大概会乐意看到这种场面，而迪诺也不愿再次逃走。虽然并不害怕，但争斗总是不愉快的，何况以这种方式来庆祝生日也实在让人疲倦。

……索性翘课睡一天好了。

他挠着东倒西歪的头发，捂上被子打算逃避现实。

然后便真的被吵醒了。

窗户被推开的吱嘎一声俨然是一个不和谐的音符，足以让他瞬间清醒。脑子里从“查寝”到“有贼”只花了不到0.1秒，但是理智立刻回归，瞬间否定掉上述不切实际的猜想，这时身体已经率先行动，他本能地从床上蹦起来，看到斯库瓦罗正在从窗口轻盈地落地。

室友深夜爬窗归来算不上特别值得一提的事情，如果不是野猫太吵了也许迪诺还会记得给他留个门（窗？）。但现在随着窗口大开，撕心裂肺的叫春声随之涌了进来，惊得迪诺起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他抱怨着爬下床把窗户关上，他的室友正在脱下身上沾血的衬衣。对斯库瓦罗来说，受伤也算不上特别值得一提的事情。

于是迪诺穿着睡衣赤脚走过去，呆呆地看着室友在屋里走来走去——你知道，在黑手党的学校混，多少需要自己搞点必备品。斯库瓦罗翻出医药箱，干脆利落地扒掉衬衣，一声不吭地拿起药水往伤口抹。药水沾在裂开的皮肉上，他龇牙咧嘴地哼了一声，疼痛不是像包扎一样依靠熟能生巧就能适应的东西。背部的撞伤比起割裂不算严重，但手够不着，于是迪诺笨手笨脚地把药水涂在那片青紫的皮肤上，反复揉按几下确保它们被肌肉吸收，随后把绷带一圈一圈地裹好。做这些事情的时候他们几乎不需要交谈，熟悉自然产生默契。

把医药箱收好之后迪诺披上外衣重新坐到床边，斯库瓦罗身上套着干净的背心，把沾血的衣服扔进洗衣篮，然后一口气灌下半瓶白水，终于放松地喘了一口气。

迪诺装模作样地打着呵欠以显示对打扰他人睡觉的抗议，但是迟钝如斯库瓦罗只是茫然地问他怎么还没睡。

废话，外面吵得跟世界大战一样，睡得着吗。

你不会关着窗睡吗蠢货。

……我关了，要不是你像贼一样爬窗进屋我确实好好地关着呢。

那还真是抱歉啊我回个房间还惹你睡觉了。

算了，未来的家族首领不在乎这种鸡毛蒜皮，迪诺无奈地摸摸头。宿舍要到明早才给供电，现在他们俩在黑灯瞎火的房间里并排坐着，听着外面嗷嗷的春叫，睡意全无。斯库瓦罗歇了几秒然后仰头咕咚咕咚把剩下的水都灌进喉咙里，迪诺在心里吐槽着“当心明天水肿”但是没有说出口。反正说了他也不会听的。他们是室友，了解彼此，烂熟于心。

屋子里安静下来，外头的声音就显得格外清晰。

那些猫儿声嘶力竭地嚎叫，狂放地表达爱意，贪婪地寻找伴侣，纵情地胡乱交配。生物本能，无可厚非。只是在春夜的寂静里这些声音太过肆意，撩拨着精力旺盛的少年胸腔里那些敏感的神经和那颗搏动的器官。离得太近，斯库瓦罗身上隐约传来隐约的温度，而早春的寒意又让人越发清醒，真是个各种意义上的难眠之夜。

呆坐了半天之后迪诺干巴巴地说，喂，今天是我生日。

哦。

——你有种，居然使用“聊天最痛恨”的词汇来回答我。迪诺在黑暗中挤出一个难看的表情，可惜斯库瓦罗脸都没向着他。后者想了想走到柜子边，突然俯身扑上迪诺的床，从枕头下面掏出迪诺的手表——他当然清楚室友的习惯，例如总是顺手把表塞在枕头下边。但他要看的并不是现在几点。

2月4号。

真不好意思啊提前了十天出生。

2月14号是什么特殊的日子么？

是个烧东西的节日……算了你当我没说。

迪诺捏着鼻梁脱力地回答，同时在内心吐槽自己。2月14号是什么日子——你怎么能指望这货知道这些充满生活情趣的常识呢，毕竟他只是个不折不扣的剑术狂，脑子里装不了多少生存技能之外的东西，就算跟他说“今天是我生日”他也不会有多大反应——其实这并不是迪诺第一次说起生日，但之前也仅仅是在学校要求填写某种表格的时候略略提到，多半谁也记不住吧，何况对斯库瓦罗这种家伙——你怎么能指望一把剔骨刀带着甜蜜的微笑地跟你说“生日快乐亲爱的”呢……？！

不不，并不是说他像剔骨刀，他比剔骨刀坚硬多了。剔骨刀还偶尔要磨一磨呢，这家伙简直就是开刃的——

“生日快乐。”

——？！

原来睡醒了也会幻听……哈哈哈哈哈开刃的剔骨刀在对自己说生日快乐呢你在想什么呢赶快扇自己一个耳光醒过来。

迪诺一个蹦子跳起来拧起耳朵，毫无疑问痛得几乎流出眼泪。可是要是不证明自己在梦里，他就要怀疑他们中的一个得了什么了不得的疾病。现在斯库瓦罗正在用看怪物的眼光瞪着他，大概觉得他才是有病的那个吧。

可是……可是他刚刚对自己说生日快乐诶……

如果是在做梦，那一定是个像毒药一样甜美的噩梦了啊。

你睡糊涂了吗。斯库瓦罗还是像看神经病一样看着他。

大概是有点糊涂，我居然幻听了，我刚刚好像听到你说生日快乐，来快再说一遍我好确定我是在做梦。

迪诺一点都没觉得自己在胡言乱语。斯库瓦罗莫名其妙地揉了揉后脑勺，不耐烦地把那句无比普通的祝词重复了一遍。

迪诺跳起来搂住室友的脖子——后者明显被突然袭击吓得浑身一震——几乎是稀里哗啦地描述了他感激涕零的心情，对这个不眠之夜收到的第一份生日祝福。他原本以为这会像去年的生日一样在鸡飞狗跳的追逐和械斗中度过，或者裹着被子睡一天中度过，没想到竟然能从钢板室友（“你特么说谁呢”）那里获得一句“生日快乐”，简直跟中了彩票那么意外惊喜，而且他居然不是在做梦。当然，如果对方没有爬窗回来，让楼下那些叫春的猫吵醒他睡觉就更好了。

“原来你还是计较这个啊，未来的家族首领。”

斯库瓦罗龇起犬齿露出鲨鱼般的微笑，那笑容跟“甜蜜”差了十万光年距离。他抄起刚刚放好的剑跳上窗台，迪诺还没来得及产生糟糕的预感便被他的话戳得几乎断气。

“行啊，就当做补偿，我去干掉那些乱叫的猫好了。”

然后他就那么消失在窗口。

迪诺吓得从床上滚了下来。

……一定是在做梦，超级大噩梦。

他慌慌忙忙地套上外衣跟着从窗口爬出来——虽然不是没爬过窗台，不过比起驾轻就熟的斯库瓦罗（？），他只能小心翼翼地沿着窗户外面的排水管一步一步往下挪，最终在距离地面一人高的地方脚一滑导致屁股先着地，痛得他脸都皱成了一团。绿化带里传来一阵狂嚎，他只好把屁股的事先放在一边，循着声音摸黑找过去。

猫是敏捷而狡黠的动物。天生的捕猎者，感官敏锐，步伐轻盈，对外来的侵犯者有着精准的洞察力。独只的野猫会在外人靠近的时候适时溜走，但不会太远，然后留在会在安全的距离对侵入者保持关注。但这正是春天，为了保卫交配权利的野猫们比平日更加恣情和凶猛。迪诺找到斯库瓦罗的时候后者正在跟一群野猫打游击，一只三花抬起头，哇哇哇地对第二名入侵者发出嘶吼的警告。

迪诺不由分说地冲上去抓住斯库瓦罗开始跑，肚子里把吐槽打成包等会儿再丢出来——是要多蠢多没常识才会在春天的夜晚跑来跟野猫打架啊都怪自己随口乱说话刚好这家伙又是个没情趣的剔骨刀（？）……他们跌跌撞撞地从灌木丛里穿过，树枝像怪物的爪子一样钩住衣角，野猫们跟在后面嗷嗷地咆哮，看上去活像某个童话里才会出现的场景。

在各种叫春的呻吟里斯库瓦罗一甩手挣脱迪诺，不满地吼“你干什么？”

“这话难道不该我问？！”迪诺摆出同样惊讶的表情，“你是有多蠢才会跑去跟野猫打架啊？脸上被野猫挠出十几道疤难道你觉得很骄傲吗未来的剑士啊？！”

这么一呛效果倒是不错，斯库瓦罗难得地居然接不上口。他们穿过灌木丛，野猫已经不再身后，眼前是一片开阔的草甸，右面就是学校的围墙。四周缺乏高大的树丛，刚好能看到深得发蓝的天空。

空气安静得几乎要静止，夜空里的星幕宛如天鹅绒的穹顶，随时会降下亿万颗光辉。春夜的寒气里渗透着春天的气息——那些茁壮生长的草茎，还有让它们生长的泥土，还有在夜里躁动不安的小动物；这是春天，生机盎然，欲望弥漫。灰色的石墙在视野里往远方延伸，仿佛分割了现实与梦境的界限。

迪诺方才有时间来关注他几乎摔成两半儿的屁股，斯库瓦罗大大咧咧一挥手说，你哪儿不对了，脱下来我帮你看。

不不用了，真的。只不过屁股差点裂了而已，不是什么大不了的，脱裤子之类的事情还是算了吧……

你装什么硬汉呢软脚虾，不是痛吗。

不，不痛！

迪诺捂着屁股踉跄着后退，脚下一滑就惯性摔倒。斯库瓦罗翻身扑上来就扒他的裤子。

——不不不不对吧到底是哪里出问题了作者是不是搞错了你的立场啊！！！这么蠢的事情怎么可能发生呢我果然还是还做梦……不过回想起来也不知道该说两人之中谁更蠢一些了。迪诺努力护住裤子，脚下的泥地湿滑而易于随地摔倒，两个人抱成团子状从草甸的斜坡上一路滚了下去。幸好有新生的草皮保护他们不受伤害，远方的猫儿们依然声嘶力竭地歌颂着欲望的春天。

没错，这是春天，年轻的生命力旺盛发展，任何蠢事儿都可以被原谅。

然后，迪诺便被吵醒了。

他睁开眼睛。房间昏暗，被风吹起的窗帘挡住朦胧的夜光，窗户大开，毫无疑问是为某些人生活习惯比较异常的人特意留着的——这个人现在就在面前，把迪诺压在床上，脸上挂着鲨鱼般的微笑——凶狠或者残忍，总之跟甜蜜温柔之类差了一百万光年的距离。

生日快乐，跳马。

2月4号的日期在桌上的电子钟屏幕清晰地显示出来。斯库瓦罗居高临下地把加百罗涅的首领压制在柔软的被褥里，目光犀利嘴角挑衅。迪诺腾出一只手，轻轻地扯住对方垂下的长发，把那颗倨傲的头颅拉到唇边亲吻。对方毫不客气地回应过来，亲密的间隙里透出暧昧的喘息，温暖的唇舌交换彼此的欲求。春夜的寒意尚未褪去，一个绵长的深吻能提供足够的时间来让他们找到下一步的节奏。

我做梦了。

迪诺吻着对方的刘海，两个人的喘息和身体交缠在一起，每句话都要费点思考的力气。

哦。

……你真是……算了，家族首领不计较这个。

他把下巴搁到对方的肩膀上，那里还有自己留下的浅浅的齿印，跟斯库瓦罗身上的伤痕比起来简直可以忽略不计。但迪诺并不认为应该用这种痕迹来显示占有，何况留下那些痕迹的鲨鱼也算不上什么情敌。他更喜欢搂着对方的脖子，像那时一样。他亲吻对方露出的咽喉，感受到颈动脉在自己嘴唇下勃发的跳动；剑士愿意在他面前展露出身体上的致命点，因此他感到不再需要任何痕迹来宣告所有权。

我梦到还在学校的时候……我们在夜里爬窗户到楼下跟野猫打架。野猫叫的撕心裂肺，然后我们钻进灌木丛……站在夜空底下看草皮。

呃……我……不记得了。你把这种事情记那么清楚干嘛。啊……

斯库瓦罗喘息着回答，身体上的交合让他懒得用过多的脑细胞来思考或者回忆，更有可能他是真的完全不记得了。仅属于两人的回忆却被其中一方轻易地忽视，这让迪诺愈发怀疑那真的只是一个春夜的迷梦而不是过去的记忆。说的也是，斯库怎么可能把他按在地上扒裤子呢……

念头还没想完就被对方一个翻身按在床上，斯库瓦罗倒拧着他的手臂不耐烦地说，大少爷，认真点，你要是太想做梦我可以揍到你做梦一礼拜。

迪诺痛得嗷嗷直叫，比当初的野猫叫得惨烈一千倍。小时候年轻气盛就不说了，现在赤身裸体在床上打架可不是什么值得炫耀的记忆。所以他干脆地放弃正面抗争，首领自然有首领的办法，此刻无疑应该放下鞭子选择蜜糖。

斯库，你能不能再说一遍“生日快乐”我好确定我是在做梦。

嘁，你是有多蠢啊。

剑士不满地抱怨，银发像一小股瀑布倾泻在他身上，他的脸上并没有野猫挠出来的痕迹——也许是痊愈了，毕竟已经过了好多年，何况斯库有着野生动物般顽强坚韧的生命力。剑士吃力地伏下身体，银色的瀑布因此流淌到迪诺的胸口，痒痒的，轻滑而撩人；迪诺从完美的角度窥伺到对方泛着情欲却又执拗隐忍的表情。啊啊谁还去管十几年前的野猫啊——他再次把注意力集中到眼前的情事，毕竟包裹着下体的灼热能清晰地告诉他此刻并非梦境。

窗外似乎有夜游的猫咪在遥远的地方呼唤。显然这是春天，整个世界都生机盎然，爱欲弥漫。

Fin

写于2014年2月。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记  
> 1.大约是给老D贺生用……突发文，一天搞定，多半会有逻辑问题吧懒得管了（弃疗。  
> 2.肉实在写不下手……（弃疗again。


End file.
